


Good Morning

by scottxlogan



Series: Kiss Prompt Series [1]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Morning Kisses, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:40:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottxlogan/pseuds/scottxlogan
Summary: Logan awakens to the promise of a new morning with the man he loves.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Scott Summers
Series: Kiss Prompt Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078592
Comments: 16
Kudos: 31





	Good Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [under_the_silk_tree](https://archiveofourown.org/users/under_the_silk_tree/gifts).



> This story was a kiss prompt challenge that I was issued by under-the-silk-tree. The challenge was to write a good morning kiss. Thanks so much for the inspiration! I hope you enjoy it!

Warm tingling toes teased out of the fringe beneath the soft, cotton blankets. Lazy lips collided slow and tender, tentative and building in the afterglow of a night tucked away from the rest of the world. With a low resonating moan a strong, solid arm eased around Logan’s shoulder. The gentle pull began gradually guiding Logan over the smooth, warm, bronzed skin beneath him. With the fluid, forward movement Logan made, his lips parted further. Each soft nibble and caress set Logan’s skin ablaze, his mind reeling with the promise of a new day when the soft vibration of warmth poured out of his lover’s moan into his waiting mouth. A teasing flick of the tongue, a mischievous bite and a loving caress drawing him in was all Logan needed to carefully shift his weight over onto the long, lean lines of his lover’s body. Each strategically placed kiss was met by sparks of electricity at the skin to skin contact. Bristling sensation seemed to follow, spiraling out over Logan’s ever synapse drinking his lover in, claiming the morning for them alone.

The warmth from the world outside their tropical hideaway heightened their experience when his lover’s lips parted further, murmuring a soft pleasure-filled sigh. Their lips parted with arms still wrapped around one another, enveloping Logan in his lover’s touch. A tropical breeze swept into the room, casting a stark contrast to the heat beneath the blankets when Logan’s lover reached out to gently stroke his cheek.

“Mmm…good morning Mr. Howlett,” Scott’s deep, lethargic tone carried with it the promise of something special now that the weight of the world no longer remained on their shoulders. Life was finally as it could be far from the end of the world now that they’d found their new beginning caught up in one another’s arms.

“That it is, Mr. Summers,” Logan agreed dipping down to kiss his tired companion again, this time leaving nothing to chance.

With Scott’s hands wandering over the planes of Logan’s tensile spine, caressing his hard, muscular form with soft, loving ease, Logan found himself forgetting the tension that had long surrounded him. With Scott’s loving touch, he set aside his concerns about the previous night’s apprehension, about the way that his bachelor party nearly a week earlier had almost landed him behind bars after a mishap had prompted a local officer to take him in. If it hadn’t been for the man beneath him being crafty and tactful in dealing with the authorities, then perhaps he wouldn’t be basking in the afterglow of married life with the man he’d waited an eternity to find. It was a match made in heaven or hell as some had joked, but whatever it was for them it worked. So many times, they’d come so close, but this time—in this place with the feel of Scott’s wedding band grazing the surface of Logan’s skin with his touch, they’d finally found a way to make it last. Now, far away from the rest of the world on a tropical island, Logan knew that everything was as it should be at long last.


End file.
